Dragonstorm
Russia |side2 = * China * Pacific Front |goal1 = Destroy the Sino-Japanese forces |goal2 = Destroy Russian forces |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = General Xiu Rong Wu |forces1 = * Full Russian arsenal * Psychic Sensor and Cloning Vats stolen by unknown infiltrators |forces2 = * Full Chinese arsenal * Full Pacific Front arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Severe |notes = }} Dragonstorm is the twelfth and final mission of the Soviet Act One campaign. Background The uneasy alliance between Russia and China began to falter. The situation only got worse when they failed to finish off the Allies in the UK. It eventually broke down when the Soviet General launched an attack on the KI assembly in Okawa Falls, Japan, only to find out the cold hard truth that China has already taken over the country. China turned out to have planned something ambitious and big from the very beginning of the war, which can be clearly hinted from their refusal to give aid in repelling the Pacific Front's invasion of Russia. Ironically, it was Pacific Front's hero, Norio, who, after defecting to the Russians in the middle of the KI Assembly attack, revealed the truth that made the General shocked in disbelief; China and Pacific Front had actually made a treaty with each other ever since Japan was an American protectorate and later held a referendum to choose between joining the American Union or becoming independent – which helps to explain why China was able to conquer Japan without any noticeable resistance. Now China have set their sights on Russia itself. The Chinese don't intend to subjugate them like what they did to Japan, but rather force them and the Confederation to acknowledge the PRC as the true leader of the Soviet Union – something that Moscow clearly opposes to. What's worse, China already had a headstart when it comes to intelligence, and made two major blows for the Russians; first, by destroying Russia's only MIDAS ICBM left, and second, by capturing their heroes, Volkov and Chitzkoi – in the latter case, China's brilliant young scientist, Yunru, is studying the cyborgs in an attempt to turn them against the Motherland. Knowing that the battle would decide the fate of Russia and her glory, the General, being the only one who can respond to the Chinese incursion, was given all but one order: hold back the Chinese onslaught at all costs. It seems to be an impossible task, but it must be done, lest the Union shatter before his eyes and everything he have fought thus far will be for naught. As the Russian bear makes their stand to face the Chinese dragon head-on and a storm brews over the skies of Primorsky Krai, the fate of the Soviet Union hangs in the outcome of this battle. The General knew this well, so he must give it all his best to defend the Motherland, no matter what it takes. Events Aftermath Although the casualties on the Russian forces were high, the General can finally sigh with relief after the Chinese invasion is repelled and the dragon have been put in their place and are forced to recognize the Russian bear as the true leader of the Soviet Union. This ensured peace and stability on the Soviet realm – at least until China and Pacific Front goes to war in Korea. The world also remain fearful to the Soviets since they believed that Russia still had MIDAS warheads at their disposal (although the truth says otherwise), allowing the Soviets to keep the world in check for the next two years. The war may be over but the General still have to find out where Yuri is hiding, who managed to disappear amidst the Chinese invasion. He also figured how he could lose access to the Psychic Sensor and Cloning Vats since they were seemingly secure inside the Russian Palace. Thinking that the Soviet Union is at peace, the General returns to the United States – now renamed to Soviet States of America (S.S.A.), enforcing the Soviet will on the region and pushing out the remnants of the American military who threatens the Soviet dominance there. While the General remains on alert to any possible events masterminded by Yuri, he appears to have been caught off-guard when Leninisk Cosmodrome is sacked by the PsiCorps. Two years later, the General, now residing at Washington D.C. – now renamed to Stalington in honor of Joseph Stalin – receives a wake up call to his usual duty of policing the city. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Act One - Soviet Mission 12 Final- Dragonstorm (on Mental) Trivia * General Xiu Rong Wu's taunts use the cut voice files of 'Anvil' Shin Fai, the Infantry General in Generals Zero Hour. * If the player builds a Tactical Nuke Silo, General Wu will respond in kind by building one himself. Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Soviet missions